Tres mil yens
by SusyChantilly
Summary: Un vistazo a la infancia de Nabiki Tendo.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

_20 de mayo de 2019_

"_**TRES MIL YENS"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La señora Tendo preparaba la comida en la cocina. Un delicioso olor a salsa de soya combinado con verduras podía sentirse desde la calle. La mujer estaba preparando su famoso yakimeshi de verduras para antes de que llegaran su esposo y sus hijas.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, sujetos en dos coletas a cada lado, observaba una revista para niños, con ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y sus pequeñas manos sujetando sus mejillas. Dio un bostezo, estaba muy aburrida.

—¿A qué hora va a estar la comida? ¡Ya tengo hambre! —exclamó la niña.

—Muy pronto. Estará listo justo cuando papá y tus hermanas lleguen. No tardará mucho —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre tomaba suficiente tiempo para cocinar con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlos? Comamos nosotras y cuando ellos lleguen que se sirvan el resto —sugirió la pequeña. A pesar de su corta edad, no dudaba en expresar lo que pensara en cualquier momento.

—Nabiki…

—Sí, ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! Debemos esperar a que cada miembro de la familia esté en casa para comer.

—Buena niña —premió su madre y continuó atendiendo el guisado.

Pero Nabiki seguía estando de malas. El hambre la ponía así y no se le pasaba el mal humor hasta estar satisfecha. Era por eso, que siempre estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador o en la alacena que la mantuviera tranquila.

—Yo hubiera pedido mejor algo de comer. Lo traen muy rápido y no tenemos que esperar a que cocines todo.

La señora Tendo volvió a sonreír. Nabiki siempre tenía muchas ideas —Sabes que ahora no podemos gastar mucho. Tuvimos que reparar el dojo y no hemos tenido muchos clientes. Si las cosas siguen así, tal vez tengamos que vender tus juguetes.

—¡No! ¡Mis juguetes no! ¿Por qué no venden mejor los juguetes de Akane? ¿o los libros de Kasumi? ¡Ella tiene muchos! —Nabiki estaba preocupada de que le quitaran sus amados juguetes.

La señora Tendo rio alto, ante la mirada angustiosa de la niña —¡Es solo una broma! No vamos a vender tus juguetes ni las cosas de tus hermanas. Pero sí es verdad que estamos justos de dinero. La reunión de vecinos es una buena oportunidad para invitar a la gente del vecindario a que se inscriba a las clases de tu padre. También nos convienen las clases para niños, por eso lo acompañó Akane; cuando vean que también pueden practicar artes marciales, vendrán y podrás seguir juntando tu dinero.

—¡Sí! Ya casi tengo reunido lo suficiente.

—Me alegro mucho. Estoy segura de que antes de que te des cuenta, podrás comprarte ese juego de inteligencia que tanto quieres.

—Juego de agilidad mental, mamá.

—Eso quise decir.

Nabiki recordó la manera en que conseguía dinero. Su padre y su hermana menor, Akane, entrenaban diario en el dojo que tenían a un lado de la casa. Debido a que practicaban el estilo libre, usaban materiales de varias disciplinas, como báculos, boken, protectores y muchas otras cosas. Siempre quedaba sucio y como parte del entrenamiento, Soun Tendo ordenaba a Akane asear el lugar, pero al ser la más pequeña y de modos bruscos, el dojo quedaba peor que al inicio.

Kasumi asistía por las tardes a un club de lectura de su escuela, así que no podía ayudarla a limpiar. El trabajo quedaría para su madre o para Soun, pero ellos ya tenían bastantes actividades dentro de la casa como para ordenar el dojo. La única que podía hacerlo, era Nabiki.

Con argumentos bastante significativos para una niña de seis años, como que ella no había ensuciado el lugar y Akane debería aprender a limpiar como se debe, se deslindó de la responsabilidad. Soun exhaló, pensando en que el trabajo sería para él o para su esposa si no convencía a la chiquilla de que le ayudase, así que prometió pagarle unos cuantos yens para que mejorara lo que su hermana había hecho.

A la niña no le pareció mala la idea, ya que sus padres habían restringido sus mesadas debido a la situación de baja de clientes. Aceptó, no muy gustosa, pero pensaba en el juego de agilidad mental que había visto en una juguetería la última vez que habían visitado Tokio, podría comprarlo si juntaba el dinero suficiente. No era muy caro, pero si lo hubiera pedido, sus padres le habrían dicho que no.

Fue entonces cuando Nabiki empezó a "arreglar" las malas tareas de Akane. Quizá por ser un año mayor, quizá porque buscara la aprobación de sus padres, pero siempre lo hacía todo muy bien hecho, podría decirse que mejor que Kasumi. Nabiki era una niña perfeccionista así que se empeñaba en lo posible para que todo quedara bien. Soun Tendo le daba unas cuantas monedas después de cada tarea y la niña las guardaba cuidadosamente en una alcancía escondida en una esquina oscura de su clóset, donde a Akane le daba miedo asomarse y Kasumi jamás se enteraría, porque como hermana mayor, dormía sola en otra habitación.

Nabiki suspiró de nuevo, más aburrida que antes. Su madre la escuchaba y sonreía —No deberías estar molesta. Piensa que este tiempo a solas es un buen momento para que tú y yo estemos juntas y platiquemos como buenas amigas ¿no crees, Nabiki?

—¡Sí! —asintió la niña, cambiando su semblante a uno más agradable. Le gustaba estar con su mamá. Desde que Akane nació, ella había sentido que la habían hecho a un lado. Su hermanita había sido una bebé muy necia, después al crecer, se la vivía metiéndose en líos, subiéndose a los árboles, corriendo por los campos, practicando las artes marciales que su padre intentaba enseñarles; pero Akane siempre terminaba raspada, lastimada o perdida, así que sus progenitores y su hermana mayor, estaban siempre al pendiente de lo que le sucedía a la pequeña.

Nabiki resintió mucho eso y se volvió más retraída. Al creer que su padre tenía preferencia por la hija menor, Nabiki dejó de practicar junto a ellos en el dojo y se concentró en hacer actividades que implicaran a una sola persona, como leer, dormir, comer y hacer juegos de destreza mental. Su manera de lidiar con Akane era quitarle sus cosas sin que se diera cuenta o simplemente ignorarla; quería a su hermana, pero era demasiado boba y quién mejor que una hermana mayor para que aprendiera a defenderse. Pero Akane jamás se enteraba de nada, así que Nabiki se llenaba pronto de cosas que luego no cabían debajo de su cama y debía tirarlas.

La mediana de las Tendo disfrutaba mucho de sus momentos a solas con su madre. Solo se dirigía a ella, cantaban canciones y platicaban mucho rato de las cosas que le gustaban a Nabiki, podría decirse que así se sentía muy feliz. Ser por un momento como "hija única" sin que Kasumi hiciera algo importante o que Akane se lastimara. Escuchar su tierna voz y sentir su mirada posarse en ella para volver a sonreír, orgullosa de su retoño. La que con su voz podía calmar la tempestad de su mal humor, con una caricia se llevaba toda la tristeza y con una palabra solucionaba su mundo. Esa era su mamá.

De pronto la señora Tendo se agachó un poco, doliéndose el pecho, tragó saliva y respiró profundo esperando a que pasara el malestar. Nabiki sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó la niña. Sus agudos sentidos la hacían ponerse alerta al más mínimo movimiento. Vio como la mujer apagaba la estufa y se inclinaba agitada —¡Mamá! — Nabiki corrió hasta donde estaba su madre, sosteniéndola por el brazo.

—Estoy bien…solo es…un pequeño malestar…—volvía a faltarle el aire. Apoyándose en la niña logró sentarse en una silla. Continuaba respirando apenas, intentando relajarse —ve…por la señora…Shimizu…

Nabiki asintió de inmediato sin rechistar. Pensó en buscar antes a su padre, pero vio tan mal a su madre, que si su orden había sido buscar a la señora Shimizu, la encontraría donde fuera.

Aquella mujer, era una anciana que vivía cerca de la casa de los Tendo. Siempre estaba regando la calle con agua; se decía que era una bruja que hacía todo tipo de hechizos y que alejaba a los malos espíritus que invocaba por las noches para que la gente siguiera visitándola y comprando sus extrañas pociones. La historia se la había oído a unas amigas de Kasumi que fueron a hacer un trabajo escolar; por fortuna, Akane no las había escuchado, era muy miedosa con esos temas, pero a Nabiki siempre le dio curiosidad. Su madre les había enseñado que había que tratar a todas las personas por igual y no creerse de lo que decían otros, porque al final, cada individuo demostraba lo que era en realidad, por más que quisiera ocultarlo.

La niña prefería pensar, que todos en la vida tenían un lado oscuro y si una bruja habitara cerca de su casa, podría presumirlo con sus amigos. De cualquier manera, aquella mujer no era nada amigable, jamás devolvía el saludo a quien pasara por su lado y parecía que el único objetivo de su vida era limpiar con agua la entrada de su casa.

Al llegar a la pequeña residencia de la anciana Shimizu, Nabiki se apresuró en tocar la puerta. La mujer, molesta por la insistencia, abrió casi enseguida, no le gustaba el ruido —¿Qué quieres?

—¡Señora Shimizu! ¡mi madre se ha puesto mal! Me mandó llamarla —dijo Nabiki un poco nerviosa.

Con sus pequeños ojos, enfocó a la niña arrugando el entrecejo —Tendo, ¿cierto?

Nabiki asintió. La mujer era muy huraña, pero lo suficientemente vieja para saber quienes eran sus vecinos. Cerró la puerta y salió unos minutos después con una bolsa de papel.

—Andando —dijo la señora Shimizu, apretando el paso y dejando atrás a Nabiki, que corría para alcanzar a la mujer. Nunca pensó que fuera rápida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la señora Tendo continuaba recostada en la mesa de la cocina. Nabiki se asustó —¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, despierta! ¡He traído a la señora Shimizu! ¡Mamá! —No respondía. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por los ojos de la pequeña, pero la anciana la tranquilizó —Deja. Sólo se ha desmayado. Ayúdame a ponerla de lado, debe tomar esto.

Nabiki hizo lo que la mujer le había dicho. Sostuvo a su madre por el hombro mientras la anciana Shimizu le abría la boca para hacerla tragar un preparado de aspecto viscoso, contenido en un frasco de vidrio. Nabiki sollozaba mientras veía a su madre atragantarse un poco a la vez que el brebaje escurría por una de sus comisuras.

Poco a poco, la señora Tendo fue abriendo los ojos, como si despertara de un profundo sueño —… ¿qué ha sucedido…? ¿¡Nabiki!? ¡hijita! ¿estás bien?

La niña se aferró llorando al regazo de su madre, aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada por lo ocurrido. Ésta acarició su cabello con suavidad en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Veo que ahora estás bien —agregó sin gesto alguno en el rostro la señora Shimizu.

—¡Señora Shimizu! Lamento la molestia que hemos causado —se excusó la mujer.

—Debes recostarte. No podemos arriesgarnos a que tengas una recaída —apuntó la anciana. Con la ayuda de Nabiki, llevaron a la joven mujer a su habitación.

Cuando terminaron de arroparla, la señora Tendo se dirigió a la anciana Shimizu —De nuevo lamento hacerla venir hasta aquí. Estaba sola con mi hija, así que…

—No te preocupes. Sé que no volverá a suceder —parecía que la mujer hablaba entre líneas de algo que solo ella podía entender. Se enderezó para irse.

—¡Permítame pagarle…! —dijo Tendo, enderezándose de su cama.

—No es necesario, muchacha. Esta va por mi cuenta. Creo que esto es lo último que puedo darte, no hay más qué hacer.

Nabiki abrió los ojos ¿a qué se refería la anciana? Después observó a su madre, tenía la mirada baja, pero mostraba un apacible sentido de resignación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que…?

—Sabes que soy directa y no oculto nada, estoy segura de que es menos de un mes.

La niña no quería entender lo que hablaban ambas mujeres, pero podía intuir algo. Siempre fue demasiado astuta.

—¿Mamá? ¿de qué están hablando? ¿qué pasará en menos de un mes? —exigió saber Nabiki. Su madre trató de ignorarla.

—Y… ¿si intentamos con ese otro remedio…? —dijo la señora Tendo —¿cree que…?

—No retes al destino, muchacha. Con lo que te di hace rato, es más que suficiente. Es en lo que te puedo ayudar. No más. Ahora descansa; estarás bien para cuando llegue tu marido. Yo tengo mucho qué hacer —la anciana Shimizu se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cerró antes de irse y Nabiki y su madre se quedaron solas en la habitación.

—Mamá, dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —volvió a preguntar. La mujer miraba hacia el techo; suspiró profundo y luego giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su hija. Siempre había tenido esa astucia de comprender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso aunque ella no se lo dijera. Era una niña tan especial.

—Nabiki. Voy a contarte algo, pero necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás nunca a tu padre.

—¿Estás enferma? ¡Papá debe saberlo! ¡No se lo puedes ocultar!

—Por favor, escucha lo que tengo qué decir. Te contaré todo y después me darás la razón. Sé que lo harás porque eres una niña muy inteligente ¿de acuerdo?

Nabiki no estaba muy convencida. Sentía mucho miedo y muchas ganas de llorar. Ganas de salir corriendo para buscar a su padre y que ayudara a su mamá. Él siempre sabía qué hacer.

—Cuando era joven, me detectaron un fallo en el corazón. Nací con eso, así que no había manera de evitarlo. Los médicos me dijeron que, al crecer, el problema se agravaría y que debía tener especial cuidado. Incluso me recomendaron no tener hijos; pero uno de mis sueños, siempre fue tenerlos y no podía negarme esa felicidad, ni a mí ni a tu padre. Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha sucedido y no me arrepiento de haber tomado ese riesgo.

—…Mamá…

—Es por eso, que decidí ocultarle todo a tu padre, ya sabes cómo es. De haber sabido lo de mi condición, jamás hubiera permitido que tuviéramos hijos.

Nabiki miraba a su madre llena de angustia. Se sintió culpable de haber nacido. Tal vez si ella y Akane no existieran, su madre podría haber cumplido su deseo teniendo solo a Kasumi.

—La razón por la cual no se lo dije a nadie, es porque no quería que sufrieran desde antes. Sé que mi tiempo en este mundo no es muy extenso y que me iré antes de verlas crecer y convertirse en hermosas mujeres. Tu padre no podría soportarlo, es muy sentimental. Ahora, necesita estar enfocado en levantar el dojo para que a ustedes nunca les falte nada.

Nabiki había comenzado a sollozar —¡No quiero que te mueras, mamá! —volvió a aferrarse a ella, intentando sujetarla, como si eso hiciera que pudiera quedarse ahí, pero la mujer solo sonrió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Mi niña…por favor, deja que termine de hablar —le dijo con ternura. La pequeña sorbía la nariz, intentando controlarse — Hay cosas que no podemos evitar. Fui a ver a varios doctores y todos me dijeron lo mismo, no había nada qué hacer. Es por eso, que me acerqué a la señora Shimizu, me dijeron que ella podía ayudarme, pero su respuesta no fue diferente de la de los doctores. He estado tomando ese preparado durante mucho tiempo, eso ha logrado que me sienta con más fuerza y oculta mucho mejor los síntomas que la medicina regular. La anciana me dijo que cuando la debilidad volviera a aparecer, no habría marcha atrás. Mi momento llegará pronto.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡No vas a morir! ¡Yo voy a encontrar algo que pueda curarte! ¡Vas a vivir muchos años y vas a estar conmigo y con papá y mis hermanas! —Nabiki se negaba a creer la situación de su madre. Sabía que, si se lo proponía, lograría su cometido, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho con otras cosas.

—Nabiki…te agradezco todo lo que quieres hacer por mí. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, en todo lo que hagas. No vas a verme, pero estaré ahí y ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que un día, volveremos a reunirnos en un lugar. Prométeme que serás muy valiente y que no le dirás nada a papá. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, mi pequeña — acercó su mano a la mejilla de Nabiki, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ahora debo descansar un rato, antes de que llegue tu padre y estaré mejor ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien, hasta que llegue el momento y cuidarás de papá y tus hermanas ¿sí? ¿me lo prometes?

Nabiki volvió a sollozar, a su madre, nunca podía decirle que no —Te lo prometo…—dijo, tomando su mano, acunando su rostro en ella.

—Esa es mi niña…ahora ve a lavarte y ten lista la mesa, ya falta poco para que llegue papá.

La mediana de las Tendo asintió. Se levantó de su sitio junto a la cama de su madre y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Se recargó en ella, pensando. Algo se le debía ocurrir. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban —_Piensa Nabiki ¡piensa!_ — se dijo a sí misma. De pronto, una idea vino a su mente.

Corrió hasta su cuarto y sacó algo del clóset. Se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo y de puntillas hasta la puerta principal, cuidando que su madre no la escuchara salir.

.

.

.

De la forma más veloz que pudo, regresó hasta la casa de la señora Shimizu. Sabía que era la única que podía ayudarle. Tocó a la puerta de nuevo con desesperación. La anciana no tardó en abrir, era como si siempre estuviera detrás de la puerta.

—¿Otra vez tú? Tu madre ya estará bien, no me molestes —estaba a punto de cerrarle a la niña la puerta en las narices, pero Nabiki no se lo permitió.

—¡Espere! ¡Usted puede ayudar a mi madre!

—Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti. Ya hice lo que pude, ahora ¡vete!

—Mi madre habló de un brebaje ¿qué es? ¿por qué no se lo quiere dar?

—Eso es algo que no te importa ¡vete ya! Tengo mucho qué hacer.

—¡No me iré! Hasta que me diga qué es ese brebaje.

La anciana enarcó su apenas visible y blanquecina ceja —Eres obstinada, igual que tu madre. Entra, no quiero que estés afuera como un perro vagabundo para que todos te miren.

Nabiki asintió y entró. Era una casa muy pequeña y simple. A la izquierda del recibidor, podía divisarse una cocina y a la derecha un cuarto con una mesa baja. Había un estante de madera pegado a la pared que llegaba casi hasta el techo. No parecía la casa de una bruja, se lo había imaginado todo diferente.

La niña se sentó en un lado de la mesa y frente a ella se colocó la mujer, quien le habló directo y al punto. La anciana no perdía tiempo —El brebaje que mencionó tu madre es muy peligroso, por eso decidí no dárselo. Si no se usa como se debe, puede ser mortal. Hace que las personas tengan una inmediata recuperación, pero es falsa. Solo te da tiempo de vida, pero la enfermedad sigue dormida y cuando el efecto termina, es fulminante y puede ser incluso más doloroso, sobre todo, para los allegados, porque no lo esperan. Es el equivalente a una bomba, te destruye por dentro al instante y mueres. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Nabiki se mordió los labios. No quería que su madre sufriera, pero ya estaba sufriendo mucho, llevaba años así y lo vivía en silencio, no era justo…pero había algo que la hacía dudar.

—Mi madre…se lo pidió, por algo…tal vez no insistió porque yo estaba ahí.

—Tu madre es muy impulsiva. Cuando vino aquí la primera vez, me rehusé a ayudarla, pero era muy insistente, igual que tú. Ya te lo dije niña, es mejor que regreses por donde viniste. Debo trabajar.

—¿Trabajar?

—¡Así es! Ganar mi sustento. Ya casi nadie viene por aquí y he tenido que vender amuletos para poder comer. Me estás interrumpiendo.

—Puedo darle dinero.

La anciana esbozó una mueca, que parecía algo como una sonrisa —una niña como tú debe ocuparse de sus asuntos. Ya te lo dije y te lo repito, no puedo ayudarte. Pasa el tiempo que puedas con tu madre, te necesita.

Nabiki se sintió impotente, nada podía salvar a su madre —¡Por favor! ¡se lo suplico! —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas —le daré todo lo que tengo.

—No es por el dinero. Nadie merece una muerte dolorosa, mucho menos tu madre. Anda, vete ya.

—¡Tres mil yens!

—¿Qué?

La niña extendió su mano, apretando unos cuantos billetes. Era lo que tenía ahorrado para comprar su juego de agilidad mental. Lo deseaba mucho, pero ayudar a su madre era más importante.

Con su mustia expresión en el rostro, la anciana se compadeció de Nabiki —Está bien, te ayudaré —le arrebató el dinero de las manos y lo guardó dentro de la solapa de su viejo kimono. La niña vio con algo de nostalgia lo rápido que había gastado ese dinero. Nunca tendría aquel juego, pero su madre tendría una oportunidad más.

—Te diré qué hacer, pero debes seguir las instrucciones que te dé al pie de la letra o será letal para tu madre.

Nabiki asintió y vio a la mujer levantarse y sacar del mueble un pequeño frasco de vidrio, contenido de una sustancia completamente negra. Lo colocó en la mesa —De este frasco, solo debes darle la mitad, ¡ni una gota más, ni una gota menos! El frasco tiene una marca blanca. Apenas se puede ver, pero esa es la mitad. Que lo beba junto con agua hasta que deje de sentir ardor en la garganta. Sobrevivirá por once lunas y después…pasará lo que ya te lo expliqué antes.

La niña tomó el frasco y se levantó haciendo una profunda reverencia ante la mujer, quien exhaló con desgano fuertemente por la nariz. Nabiki salió corriendo hacia su casa. Tal vez podía llegar a tiempo antes que su padre y darle el remedio a su madre, antes de nada.

Cuando Nabiki entró, vio a su madre asomarse desde la cocina —¿Nabiki? ¿dónde estabas?

Nabiki se acercó a la mujer, mostrándole el frasco —Lo conseguí. El remedio para ti —dijo, sin sostener la mirada a su madre —el que le pediste a la señora Shimizu.

La señora Tendo, miró sorprendida el pequeño recipiente de vidrio —¿la anciana te dijo lo que…?

—Sí. Sé lo que pasará, después de once lunas.

La mujer se enterneció. Abrazó a su hija y la besó en la frente, estaba feliz —Gracias por hacer esto por mí. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Un poco de tiempo más con ustedes…no importan las consecuencias si puedo estar junto a mi familia, aunque sea por unos cuantos días más.

Nabiki sonrió. Había ayudado a su madre. También la ayudaría a morir, pero había cumplido su último deseo. La vio poner el brebaje en un vaso con agua.

—¡Solo la mitad! Y debes beber agua hasta…

—Lo sé —interrumpió la mujer, concentrada en su trabajo. Colocó la cantidad exacta y tomó la poción. Tosió un poco y empezó a dar arcadas. Nabiki se asustó, tal vez, había puesto más de la mitad del frasco.

—¡Mamá! —dijo la niña acercándose a ella —¡Mamá! ¿estás bien?

La mujer dio un profundo suspiro y el color desapareció de sus labios. Su mirada se veía perdida. El terror se apoderó de Nabiki mientras veía a su madre a punto de caer al suelo de rodillas. En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Soun Tendo entrando a casa.

—¡Ya llegamos!

—¡Papá! —gritó Nabiki atemorizada, corriendo a su encuentro y dejando a su madre de rodillas en el suelo —¡Ayuda a mamá! ¡Le pasa algo!

Soun corrió hacia la cocina y atrás le siguieron Akane y Nabiki. La segunda creía que había hecho mal y había matado a su madre antes de tiempo —_¡No debí hacerlo! ¡No debí hacerlo! _—se reprimía. La angustia de ser la causante de la temprana muerte de su madre, lo llevaría cargando toda su vida.

Al entrar a la cocina, Soun vio a su mujer de pie, terminando de poner los platos de comida sobre la mesa —¡Bienvenidos! La comida ya está lista. Siempre llegan a tiempo.

Soun no entendía —Cariño ¿estás bien? Nabiki dijo que te pasaba algo.

—¡Oh! Sí, es que me corté con el cuchillo mientras rebanaba las verduras —le mostró su dedo índice atado con una bandita —Nabiki se asustó, pero ya estoy bien.

El hombre sonrió —Que bien que solo fue eso. Ahora te ayudaré a llevar esto al comedor, ¡muero de hambre!

Nabiki observaba a su madre con la boca abierta. Se veía radiante. Nada comparado con lo que ella había visto segundos antes. Su madre le sonrió, mirándola con complicidad—Niñas, ayuden a papá con las cosas que ya es hora de comer.

—¡Me asustaste, Nabiki! —dijo Akane a su hermana, que aún se preguntaba qué había sucedido. Un efecto mágico había hecho que la señora Tendo se levantara como si nada y olvidara el dolor que la aquejaba. Nabiki respiró aliviada, por lo pronto, su madre estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

.

.

.

Justo después de once lunas, como había dicho la anciana Shimizu, su madre volvió a sentirse mal. Cayó en cama y su padre y hermanas estaban muy preocupados.

El doctor le contó a Soun el secreto tan bien guardado de su mujer. Su débil corazón iba a detenerse pronto. El hombre no podía creer que le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante durante todo ese tiempo. Se conocían desde la secundaria y él nunca notó que ella tuviera algo diferente; siempre sonreía y estaba llena de energía. Era ella quien iba todo el tiempo delante, estirándolo del brazo y él siguiéndola atrás. Ahora sucedería lo mismo, ella se iría antes que él y esta vez no iba a alcanzarla.

Kasumi y Akane lloraban abrazadas, mientras su madre intentaba con su tenue voz consolarlas. Nabiki sólo observaba, triste. Jamás diría a sus hermanas ni a su padre, que ella había decidido alargar su tiempo de vida, con un final doloroso.

A la mañana siguiente, encontraron a la señora Tendo sin vida. Parecía que el efecto del brebaje había sucedido mientras dormía, así que su semblante permaneció apacible, como si durmiera profundamente.

Nabiki intentó consolarse con la idea de que su madre no había sufrido, al estar demasiado débil para darse cuenta del veneno que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

La verdad es que todo había durado unos cuantos segundos. Por la noche, como si hubiera sido una chispa, la mujer abrió los ojos, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en todo el cuerpo, palideció aún más y su respiración se cortó en el acto. Exhaló y murió.

.

.

.

En los años posteriores, las niñas continuaron recordando con cariño a su madre, al igual que Soun Tendo, quien sufría cada día en silencio por haber perdido a su mujer. En ocasiones, Nabiki quiso hablar con su padre de lo sucedido, pero alguna cosa pasaba siempre que los interrumpía y nunca pudo decirle la verdad. La niña pensaba que era su madre, evitando hacer sufrir más al hombre con su recuerdo.

Había sucedido y ya, de forma muy triste, pero no hubo otra manera. Ese era su destino y ella lo había elegido.

Nabiki siguió con su propósito de juntar dinero para comprar cosas que quería. En eso no había cambiado, era una experta para conseguir dinero.

Tal vez por mera coincidencia, o probablemente, algo había quedado en su inconsciente cuando intentó conseguir el brebaje para salvar a su madre, porque sin darse cuenta, cuando hacía algún negocio, su oferta inicial siempre iniciaba en tres mil yens.

_**¡HOLA! Gracias por leer este one shot. Es muy especial para mí porque siempre había querido escribir algo sobre Nabiki Tendo, uno de mis personajes favoritos de Ranma, porque es muy inteligente, divertida y sobre todo que también es la hermana de en medio, como una servidora. **_

_**Ella tiene una personalidad muy específica y a la vez complicada para transformarla en un UA e incluso en un fic cannon, porque sabemos que, si no hay astucia y dinero, el personaje no se parece a Nabiki.**_

_**Creo que su manera de ser tan fría debió ser causada por algo impactante en su infancia. Nadie es así solo por gusto; algo debió haber sucedido para que ella esté tan interesada en el dinero y que lo ponga siempre por encima de su familia, así que pensé que algo relacionado con su madre podría llegar a justificar de cierto modo su amor a la riqueza.**_

_**Otro de los personajes ultra secundarios que siempre me han hecho reír aunque no hagan casi nada, es la vecina que siempre echa agua y moja a cualquiera que pase por ahí, sobre todo a los malditos de Jusenkyo. Le puse el nombre Shimuzu porque en japonés significa manantial, tenía que ser algo relacionado con el agua, si no, qué sentido tendría.**_

_**Les recomiendo que lean la historia de Sakura Saotome, mi querida beta reader "Entre el deber y el amor" que está buenísima, es un UA y también sigan la historia de mi hija virtual Hana Note, "Poderosa" que es una divertidísima adaptación de un dorama. Les dejé en mi blog de Susy Chantilly el fic "Inconcebible" les aseguro que les va a gustar; es de mi querida Juany Rdz, también del grupo de las Locas por el dios griego.**_

_**A mis adoradas Locas por el dios griego, saben que les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo para motivarme a seguir escribiendo y espero que sea así por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este one shot, lo recomienden y dejen su review. Y si no les gustó, también les agradezco que me dejen su comentario. Todos son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan a mejorar.**_

_**Les reitero que pronto les tendré noticias de algunos proyectos que tengo en mente. Gracias por estar al pendiente.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


End file.
